


True Emotions

by secretly_a_spacaecadet



Series: Should I? (Multi-Fandom One-Shots) [11]
Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bisexual Male Character, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Other, Parabatai, Parabatai Bond, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Self-Indulgent, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, parabatai slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretly_a_spacaecadet/pseuds/secretly_a_spacaecadet
Summary: Ship: Tessa Grey/Will Herondale/Jem CarstairsFandom: Shadowhunters Universe/The Ingernal DevicesCharacters: Will Herondale, Tessa Grey, and Jem CarstairsWarnings: n/aWord Count: 1063Written: 2017
Relationships: Jem Carstairs & Will Herondale, Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray, Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray/Will Herondale, Jem Carstairs/Will Herondale, Tessa Gray/Will Herondale
Series: Should I? (Multi-Fandom One-Shots) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563439
Kudos: 7





	True Emotions

**Will's POV**

  
I sat in the library staring at the black text across the tanning paper. I've read A Tale of Two Cities at least a hundred times and it's managed too keep my interest every single time but this time my focus was elsewhere; I couldn't get myself to focus at all, I was reading the same passage over and over again, not seeming to get past the page. It seemed I had been stuck on page one hundred fifty-three for several hours. But I was avoiding them at all costs, I couldn't bare to see them when they were all that occupied my mind. Tessa and Jem, the two people I cared the most for; some dared to say I loved them and I didn't exactly love easily. 

  
_**Tessa** _

  
She's definitely something else, beautiful and graceful. Her brown hair hung in lose curls radiantly at her shoulders. The way clothes formed and fitted her form perfectly, they hung tightly against her slender body, it drives me mad. She has what most would call an hour glass figure; succulent round breasts that are the perfect size, a small waist that flows out into her hips, it isn't a dramatic switch but it is perfect. The way a light blush appears on her slightly tan cheeks when she's flustered, and how she glows whenever she speaks. She was certainly close to perfect. Her voice was melodic, almost as excellent sounding as Jem's music, when he plays for me. Her walk seems practiced yet seemingly perfect, making all of her movements majestic.

  
She has but one downfall. She's absolutely in love with Jem. It's not that big of a deal, she deserves him because he loves her, and he absolutely adores her more then enough for the two of us. If I can't have her I would much rather Jem have her then anyone else. 

  
_**Jem** _

  
There are very few words to describe how perfect he is. Jem is my best friend, and I would die for him. He plays violin almost as beautifully as he looks, the way his calloused fingers move as he plays is graceful. He's sickly, pale and rather frail. His short fine hair that's a silver blonde color that's soft to the touch, I would touch it constantly if he would allow me. Wide silver eyes that captivate me to no ends, even though he's slowly dying they're always so surprisingly bright. His abnormally pale skin had a silverish tint to it, his skin was smooth and soft, despite many years of being rough on it, surprisingly it's mostly uncalloused. 

  
He always manages to warm my heart when he pulls his thin, light pink lips back into a wide smile whenever he glances in my general direction, often times when he thought I wasn't looking. I imagine the lips as soft, and smooth. The way his mouth formed my name and any other word; how his voice as it uttered in his soft sweet voice, any syllable especially my name, personally I would consider it melodic and far superior to the way his violin sounded late at night when we were supposed to be resting.   
He inspires me to be the best in every way I possibly could, like the way he could keep walking and holding his head high knowing he was practically a dead man, and how he could love so unselfishly with the facts set out in front of him. He loved animals and humans more then he cared for himself, or that's how it seems to me. I'm a good man but he's an even better man; I would never admit it, at least not to his face.

  
He's perfect, without a single flaw, I can't find one no matter how hard I look and I have tried to find a flaw in him. 

  
_**Myself** _

  
Why would anyone care for me? Sure, I'm attractive with dark black hair that offsets my blue eyes making them stand out more so against my stark white skin tone, no I wasn't so pale I looked sickly, and the dark freckles around my eyes gave me quite the look. As for my stature, I keep my back straight and stand with nearly perfect posture and I still stand about half an inch beneath Jem. Some would consider me rude or an asshole but it was merely a defense mechanism because for most of my life I believed myself to be cursed as I now know I'm not. 

  
I look up from my book after hearing a muffled shout, "Tessa, leave him alone! He's clearly busy."

  
"He looks troubled. Besides, he hasn't read a single page since we've gotten in here, he hasn't even noticed us," she answers with a concerned tone. 

  
"He's fine, if you're so worried about him throw a book at him. It'll get his attention." I bet he's smiling. 

  
"Jem, that was uncalled for I won't throw a book at him!" I can hear her hit him.

"Fine, I'll throw a book at him." 

"Don't you dare!" She's upset. And I hear another slap as I'm hit in the head with a hard-back book.

"Alright who hit me with the book?" 

"It was me..." and "It was Jem..." was heard at the same time from the unwelcomed guests.

"Why'd you come and bother me?" 

There was a long pause before Tessa speaks up, "We were worried it's been almost six hours and you haven't eaten all day." I grunt.

"I'm fine." Jem frowns at me. 

  
"That isn't true, William," he sounds disappointed and worried. "Are you upset with us because you've been avoiding us for days?" 

I violently shake my head no as Jem sits beside me and Tessa on the other. 

"You can tell us anything, Will." His voice soft, "What's wrong, Will?" 

I look down. "I've been thinking..." 

"That's never good, you have a habit of over thinking. What was about?" 

"Y-you and T-Tessa." 

"What about us?" she asks softly and kindly.

"I th-think I l-love both of you." 

I glace at Jem who's smiling and then at Tessa who's a bit shocked. 

"Really?" Tessa squeaks in surprise. 

I nod slowly, as both of them kiss my cheek. 

"I love you too, Will," Jem whispered softly rubbing my back, calming me.

"Don't cry, Will." She frowned a little. 


End file.
